Naruto: Beta Episode 28
Naruto: Beta Episode 28 Back at the Leaf village The three Sannin have arrived back at the leaf. Tazunai sees that Intuzuka looks different. Tazunai: What's with the new outfit? Intuzuka (hyper and goofy): No time to explain, I have a lot of things I want to do. Like, playing cards with the next person I see. Karin: Intuzuka? Intuzuka: You're a perfect candidate to play cards with me. Karin: Uh, sure. Intuzuka: Okay, you're my new partner. (he gives her a thumbs up) Karin (hugging Intuzuka): That was so cute! I love him like this. Intuzuka: I love you too! Tazunai: So, what is next on your list? Intuzuka: Shh! We haven't finished our card game yet. Tazunai (slapping him upside the head): Enough with the cards! Intuzuka (holding his head): Hey, that hurt. Karin (hugging him again): You hurt my new best friend. Apologize! Intuzuka: It's okay, Karin. I was planning on leaving the village anyway. Karin: Can I come with you? Intuzuka: Of course you can! Karin: Yay! Jiraiya: I'd like to come too, if you don't mind. Intuzuka: The more the merrier! Tazunai: Well, I'm staying here, where I belong. Tsunade: So am I. Intuzuka: Good. Tsunade, I make you the sixth Hokage of the leaf, that way you can look after it while I'm gone. Tsunade: What?! Intuzuka: Go ahead, you'll have Tazunai to help you too. Tsunade: Alright, I'll do that for you. Please, don't be too long, or I'll get worried. Intuzuka: I'll come back in one piece! Now, let's go! Karin jumps on his back and he gives her a piggy-back ride. Tazunai (thinking): I don't like the sound of this. Kurenai: You want to go after him don't you? Tazunai: Yea, but I'm not sure how it would turn out. I'm not even sure about where he's going. Intuzuka, Karin, and Jiraiya (The trio) Karin: Intuzuka, do you see that up ahead? Intuzuka: Yea, it looks like some sand ninjas. (he starts waving to the ninjas) Hi! The ninjas start throwing kunai and shuriken at them. Karin: What do we do? Intuzuka: Mangekyo Sharingan! (his sharingan sucks it in) Karin, please get off of my back. Karin: Sure. (she gets off) Intuzuka: You tried to hurt Karin, now I'll hurt you. Amaterasu! (most of the ninjas are killed by the black flames, but one teleports behind Intuzuka) Ninja: I've got you now. Intuzuka jumps over the ninja and hits him with Chidori, killing him. Intuzuka (back to his goofy self): All done! (he gives Karin a thumbs up) Karin (hugging him again): That's just so cute! Jiraiya: So, where do we start? Intuzuka: I guess we'll start at the sand village. Jiraiya: Why? Intuzuka: I must speak to the Fourth Kazekage. Jiraiya: You have a grudge against him because of his ninjas, don't you? Intuzuka: Plus, I want to see Gaara as a teenager! Jiraiya (thinking): Of course he does. Intuzuka: Alright Karin, get on my back and I'll run all the way to the sand village. Karin (getting on his back): To the sand village! To be continued...